A Kiss in the Dark
by LBIGreyhound13
Summary: Oneshot based on movie canon; takes place during the scene where Will and Lou kiss in the hotel room. After Louisa and Will share their very first kiss, Louisa reflects on what this may mean for them.


**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! For those who don't know me, my name is LBIGreyhound13! I've been writing fanfiction for about a while now, and I recently saw the movie version of _Me Before You_! I absolutely loved it, but of course, like many of you, I wished that the ending were different! Nevertheless, I'm currently reading the book as well, and I'm planning to write my own alternate ending! However, while that is still in the planning stages, I decided to write a oneshot based on the scene where Will and Lou kiss in the hotel room in the movie and what may have happened after before the scene on the boat all in Louisa's POV. Anyway, I hope you guys really like it!

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to** _ **Me Before You**_ **.**

* * *

A Kiss in the Dark

"Don't go back to your room tonight, Clark," Will whispered looking into my eyes as I finished adjusting his head on the pillows.

I froze staring at him. At first, I wasn't sure what to do or what he wanted me to do…if I should pull up a chair or sit with him in bed. Then, without any second thought, I slowly moved to lie down in bed right next to him trying my best not to hurt him or disturb his position, and my heart quickly began to pound in my chest. I was hoping that Will couldn't hear it as I got settled right next to him.

I turned to look outside at the window right in front of us. He wanted me to leave it open, and I think I understood why. Seeing the thunderstorm outside was frightening…yet peaceful at the same time perhaps because I was right next to Will watching Mother Nature unfold together in our little paradise. Despite the fact that he couldn't wrap his arms around me…I felt so safe with him.

I propped myself on my elbow as I turned to look at him again, and I couldn't help but notice how close our faces were…not even a mere inch apart. No words were spoken between us, as our lips moved closer and closer until they finally came together in a soft kiss.

My heart fluttered feeling his lips against mine. During that moment…that single moment, it felt like Will and I were the only two people in the world. It was as if the resort and the people around us didn't even exist. It was just… _us_ in that single moment, and it was so beautiful. I was so lost in it that I barely heard the thunder that rumbled outside.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when we finally pulled apart, and it was only then when I opened my eyes to look at Will that I realized that the power went out leaving us in the dark with the flashes of lightning as the only source of light. However, neither of us cared at all. As the lightning flashed, I could see Will smiling at me as I smiled at him.

"It seems like the power went out," Will finally whispered interrupting the silence between us as we continued to look into each other's eyes.

"Yeah…" I managed to say relishing in what just occurred. "Do you want me to call someone…or something?"

Even in the dark, I could see Will's smile widening. "No," he simply said. "Just…stay here with me."

My own smile widened as I gave Will a quick peck on the cheek before shifting my position so that my head was resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The thunder was beginning to fade away as I continued to relish in this moment between us, for it was at this moment as sleep overcame us that I realized one thing: I was in love with Will Traynor.

I didn't want to be just his caregiver anymore. I loved him. I was so deeply in love with him! I wanted to be with him for the rest of our lives. I wanted to always be by his side supporting him through the burdens that his accident clearly left him with…whether it was another bout of pneumonia…an infection…whatever else would be sure to come his way. I wanted to continue to be the reason that makes him want to get up in the morning.

In the midst of this realization, I asked myself: _if Will could easily convince me to stay with him tonight, could this holiday easily convince him to stay with me?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, there you have it, boys and girls! My first _Me Before You_ fanfic! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I know it's a little short, but I wanted to use this as a chance to start getting used to writing the characters before my multi-chap fanfic, and I really hope I did them justice. Plus, I loved this scene in the movie, and I wanted so badly to write about it! Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks, guys!


End file.
